Never thought it would happen
by 1darigranhoalovingzebracorn
Summary: Eponine was fiends with the Les Amis! Will they save her? Will she find true love with someone other then Marius?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

"Papa, I'm sorry! Please!"

No matter what I say, he won't stop and slowly my world is falling black and dark.

"Thenardier I would stop before you lose your money making kid. She's all you got left to make you money."

Right when I thought that I would finally be able to be at piece, Montparnasse ruins it again. Slowly the world is coming back to me and finally I see my father and Montparnasse staring at me.

"You're a slut so go down to the docks and get me money! Get of your ass!"

I got up fast, even though I hurt everywhere. I have to get more money or else I wont be alive the next day. I keep thinking how much better my life would be if I had gotten to be the one the man came to get instead of Cosette. But then I stop because I would even chose this life for her.

I was so deep into thought that I didn't notice my name was being called. When I finally understand that my name being called isn;t my thought I turn around to see who it was but I ran into them instead.

"Hey Ponine, you ok?"

When I look up I realized it's Combeferre. He probably saw me limping or wincing in pain.

"Yes 'Ferre, what makes you think I'm not?"

I might have said that a little more harsher then planned but that didn't make him walk away.

"I can hear you wincing in pain when you walk, and also the blood on your clothes do not help your case."

To prove his point he pointed at the blood seeping through my dress at my stomach. I knew he would make me go to the Cafe but I couldn't , I have to go to work or these boys I'm starting to love wont see me again.

"I know your going to try and make me go to the Cafe so you and Joly can look at all my wounds but I cant, I have to get to work and I cant be late."

"'Ponine please, we miss you. It has been almost a week since we last saw you. At least just came say hello."

I can't. I really have to go and they'll ask what happen and I can't take that right now."

I didn't realize I was crying until 'Ferre lightly touched my faces. All of the boys knew of my life at home and what my 'Work' was, so for him to see me like this isn't new.

He didn't even give me a chance to move because before I knew it, 'Ferre was carring me somewhere. (No doubt the Cafe)

Right in that moment I just broke down and started crying on his neck where my head rested.

"It's alright Ponine, we'll protect you."

By the time we got there, I was calm again but I felt loved because of those 6 words he whispered to me.

When we entered the Cafe I could hear Enjolras ending the meet but not because of me. When he dismissed the group 'Ferre headed up to where it was held nknowing Joly was there.

The second he reached the top everyone was clearing a table and worring about me. People kept asking what happen but 'Ferre kept pushing them away.

Joly had given her something to make me something to sleep, so by then I was already passed out.

When I woke up, I was in a room I didn't know. Then my memory was comming back. I was in a room with a comfty bed that was better then ANYTHING I have slept in before.

One minute I'm trying to back to sleep then the next all of the Les Amis comes into my room trying not to make a sound but then they notice that I'm awake. Grantaire spoke.

"We know what happen and who did it."

I knew these boys better then the streets of Paris so I knew something was up

"What else and dont lie to me. I will know when our lying to me."

Courfeyrac spoke next.

"We may have done something you might kill us for."

"Did you hurt my father?!"

Next Combferre spoke.

"No, we wouldn't do that... Yet. We couldn't let you go back to that hell hole so we went to your house and bought you. In other words we are now a real family. (: "

It took a couple minutes until I knew what he ment.

"How much money did you give him?"

"100 frances. Enjolras, Grantaire, and I went. Enjolras did the most talking. He did try to steal from us but Grantaire caught him so he took what he could."

Joly then spoke

"Well if we're now all one big family then lefts let her eat then sleep. She needs it. We'll all switch off keeping an eye on you."

WIth that, everyone left the room. After dinner I was told to sleep but right when I was almost out, Enjolras comes in and sits on the chair next to me. I closed my eyes the I heard a soft whisper from the person.

"I wont let anyone hurt you anymore, I promise."

Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Enjolras POV-

The boys tried to get me to go home and to get rest but I refused and when Joly was about to go into the room Eponine was in, I shot right out of my seat and and told him I would take the first shift.

"Chill man, she's not on fire..." Slurred a drunk Grantair.

"I just want to see how she is and I dont think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

'Ferre pullled me into another side of the room.

"You cant stay just for that reason, now tell me why you want to go in?"

I Hesatated for a second but then I remember that it was Combferre; my best friend, so I ended up telling him why.

"I think I may like her."

"As a friend?.. Or more?"

"More; Way more."

"Then my friend, you do not like her, you love her."

I was suprised with what 'ferre had just said. I dont love. It does no good to people at all. It is a posion you cant escape till you get help. She used to be like that.

I just then realized I was staring into space so 'Ferre had to wave his hand in front of my face to get me back to planet Earth.

" 'Ferre, that is obscured. I dont love her. I cant love her, she's blindingly in love with Marius. She's heart broken over him."

" 2 Things, 1. If you dont loe then how do you know all that? and 2. you're now being Marius, so dont compair your self with him because their is a HUGE different."

"Which is?"

"YOU love Eponine, YOU noticed her, YOU saved her, and YOU dont go chasing some blond bimbo."

By now everyone was looking at us. I dont think 'Ferre knew he was speaking so loudly. That is until I saw his smirk when Jean spoke up. I'm going to kill him!"

"Wait, you Love Eponine!? Well that explains why you are so distracted lately..."

"I have not been distracted lately!" I spoke to protect my self from my so called friends.

"No wonder you always stop talking for a minute when Eponine enters the room." Slurred an even drunker Grantair.

"I also do not do that! And stop drinking your self down a river. You can get sick from all this you know." I say trying to get them to get off this subject.

"So now you turned into Joly?" Courfeyrac commented and into the background you could hear Joly say or yell "Hey!".

"I'm going to go watch Eponine during the night. Any word you say to her while I'm not hear, I'll deny it or hurt you... Badly!" I say very seriously.

They all looked terrified but still murmered yes or nodded.

I was already standing by the door so I just walked into the room and sat my self down on the chair right next to her bedside but I slide it a litte closer to her.

No matter how much I tried not to say it, I couldn't help not saying it. I whisper

"I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, I promise."

Eponine dream POV-

_"Enjolras, give up... You're just leading these men into their own death. People wont rise up and help fight, they alrieady need to protect their family and they cant do that dead."_

_"'Ponine, ou dont understand. I need to do this; I'm sorry. We will be victorious and I will come back to you, I promise."_

_"Why? Why is this so important to do? Can't you use your good talk and charm to get the king to change? I need you."_

_"This is so Important to me because once the reason we fight use to be you. I can't let these people continue living like this. We can talk the king into changing who is for the poor."_

_"How will I know you wil survive? How will I know that eeryone wolll not die? How will you know I wont go?"_

_"I don't know if I'll survive but I know I will try, I dont know everyone wont die but they will try, and I'll lock you inside of a house to not be able to go."_

_"Please" I whisper. "I can't lose you Enj. I need you"_

_"I'm sorry 'Ponine. I love you."_

_I was in pure shock but not because of him, because of me._

_"I love you to"_

_We then shared a long passonite kiss._

_"I Love you!" By this time I was crying tears of joy. Eeryone is save especally him!"_

_That was until I heard a voice that I havn't heard in a long time._

_"Well if it ain't 'nine and a rich man."_

_I quickly turned around and there I saw my papa; With a gun, what is he going to do?_

_Enjolras already knew what was going to happen but before hw could save me, I was shot.; everything was going black but I could hear another gunshot but it wasn't Enjolras that fell, it was papa._

_I could hear ENjolras Talking or yelling at me to stay alive and stay awake but I knew I was a goner and so did he._

_But then another gunshot ran out and their laid beside me was Enjolras. Papa didn't die but now I was._

I shot right up and out of my sleep but then regreated it the next second. I cried out in pain and because of my dream. They person who was taking care me shot up out of the chair to push me back down.

I didn't know who it was because my eyes were shut bpth from the pain and the dream. When the pain eased a little I opened my eyes and there I was Enjolras.

My brown eyes against him blue eyes. I noticed in his eyes were fear, and worriedness. What for though?

"'Ponine, you ok. What was your dream about?"

"I..I..I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ok, but if you need to, I'm just right here."

We didn't notice how close we were to each other or I didnt notice until he standed up that I needed him by my side tonight.

I caught ahold of his arms and I shankingly and whisperly asked him to stay. He didnt seem to mind sharing a bed at all. I was surprise to be honest.

Later that night we fell deep into happened but neither of us cared abou how close we were sleeping next to each other. Wish this was how I lived.


End file.
